Fangirl Project
by Sajintmm
Summary: My multi-series project, I hope to help give fangirls each a oneshot of them and their favorite characters. Let the trial begin
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of latter animes used in this project

My readers, this is the Fangirl Project an idea I've nurtured for a while. It goes like this many people can only read fanfics but would love to write them but for some reason don't or can't. This is a lottery system each reviewer for each chapter is recorded once. I will contact whomever wins and ask their OC and preferred series and person from said series and attempt to make their fangirl/fanboy fantasy come true. The first one shot is reserved by Loudheart14 after which the poll begins. This will fail without readers so be nice please ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

(I no own Hetalia or Bella~ human names used, please review and win ^~^ today's winner is _LoudHeart14_ check her out here and on YouTube)

March, 1st, 2012. In the typical high school in Calabria, Italy many members of the Vargas household and a few family friends were busy decorating the lovely Roman style house for a special occasion. The Vargas twins; Feliciano and Romano were planning the 16th birthday of their little sister and some could say they were going a little overboard…..

"Fratellooooo" Feliciano whined "come on let me try and hang them" Romano was losing patience "idioto! We're the same height now hoist me up, you have to help since you though Bella wanted streamers!" Feliciano did as he was told "Fratello you agreed on the idea and you know she'll love them~" he sing songed. Romano sighed and 'accidentally' let the roll of duct tape he was using fall and land between his brother's eyes. Feliciano rubbed and clapped a hand over his nose, wailed a little, and ran to Ludwig letting Romano fall onto the hard floor. Ludwig facepalmed at the overdramatic pair and smoothed Feliciano's making sure not to rub his trademark curl (at least not when they're with a group ;) hehe~). Feliciano happily scampered back to help the furious Romano. Ludwig motioned for his younger brother Dalton to bring him another chair which the younger Beldeschmit quickly planted into his hands. The one week age gap was irrelevant in their strength since it was their job to move everything (again). Germany patted his brown headed brother and nodded for Rachel and Kaitlyn to retrieve Bella.

After the approving nod of the Vargas twins the girls set off. They found her small blonde/brunette self-talking to Elizebeta, Catherine, and Catherine's brother Alfred. They quickly blindfolded Bella and led her to the door to her house and left her standing there.

"uuhhh hello?" Bella asked out without removing the blindfold. "Hello?" she asked again growing impatient. She was stopped as two arms wrapped around her body and a velvety voice spoke into her ear "hola~ mi~amiga~ Buenos~ cumplianos~" the voice purred to her. Bella practically melted and felt the gentle hand lead her towards a door and she heard a knock. The door opened and with it the smell of tomatoes, basil, and hot cheese. Bella tore off the blindfold at the familiar smell of her house at the "surprise!" exclaimed by her friends with a huge grin. She hugged each and every soul in the room including Katyusha which normally would smother her. "You guys are the best!" she yelled around 25 times and in 3 different languages. She enjoyed the gifts and everyone enjoyed Kaitlyn's Italy cake. After all the gifts Kaitlyn and Ludwig appeared to have reached a level ground despite Elizabeta's warning Ludwig wasn't scared of the younger Herdavy. After a few minutes Dalton led Bella outside claiming she had another present.

Bella followed curiously only for Dalton with a wink push the door closed and rejoin Katyusha on the couch. Bella banged on the door and heard a "you'll thank us later y'all have fun now" Bella looked around for a window when a tanned hand covered her eyes and a smell of peppers and tomatoes filled the air. "A-Antonio" she turned around blushing at the Spaniard "I thought you were sick". Antonio nervously laughed and smiled "nope we all planned this and here happy birthday Kiku helped me" he pressed a picture in her hand. Bella nearly cried at the sight of the picture of Antonio wearing a marching band uniform with his acoustic guitar in arms, she kept laughing and wiped a tear. Antonio showed a rare blush and said "I wanna march with you mi amor" he blushed more. Bella nearly glomped him and said "I love you Antonio" said Spaniard took her hand and replied "gracias, I love you too~" and kissed her sweetly. They stood locked at the lips until they needed air, once O2 was obtained the headed back into the party hand in hand.

AN: sorry this took so long


End file.
